vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clairen
|-|Combat Ready= |-|Without Mask= Summary Clairen is a hero from the future, sent back in time to defeat the Endless Emperor before he becomes too powerful. She was sent back to find Forsburn and Zetterburn, the two hero-leaders of her people, and, with their help, stop the Emperor. Despite the Aether losing its attachment to the elements, Clairen soon found out that she did not need technology to control fire. She remained in-tune with fire, as was able to manipulate it and plasma freely. Her realization of her powers also gave her an epiphany of the primal power and blessing that her people lost connection with thanks to the Emperor. This is the reason she fights: to return the gift that was taken from the world by a tyrant. A master warrior, swordswoman, and fire user, Clairen has complete command over fire and plasma, and uses it to forge a blade for herself to wield. Resolved and brave, Clairen will give up everything she has for what she believes in. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Clairen Origin: Rivals of Aether Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Adult Classification: Time traveling hero, the Flame's Salvation, Fire's Last Hope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Can generate and control fire freely), Plasma Manipulation (Not limited to just fire, Clairen can manifest and weaponize non-fire plasma as well), Sword Mastery, Time Travel (Can travel back in time with her Time machine), Forcefield Creation (If stuck with an attack, she can negate this attack and expand a forcefield around herself, damaging opponents and destroying projectiles), Enhanced Senses (Her mask enhances her sight), Energy Projection (Can unleash energy from herself to create a forcefield and damage enemies), Likely Acausality (Type 1) (Despite changing the past, she remains unaffected), Telekinesis (Can lift opponents into the air and hold them in place), Temporary Invulnerability (Can parry an attack to become immune to damage for a brief time), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun a target with Parry; her sword will automatically stun targets who are struck with the tip), Attack Reflection (Parry will turn around a projectile), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Those with the power of fire oftentimes have entire portions of their bodies ablaze with no ill effects) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can harm her equals) Speed: Subsonic Combat speed and reactions, higher with Plasma Echo (Dashes forward far more quickly than normal) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Should be physically comparable to Kragg) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Physical strikes are her primary way of dealing damage) Durability: Large Mountain level (Can take hits from her equals) Stamina: High (Is a master soldier and bladeswoman) Range: Extended Melee range with her sword (Her sword can flare out and extend past its normal length), Tens of meters with fire and plasma attacks Standard Equipment: Plasma Sword, Enhancing Mask, Time Machine Intelligence: High (Is a master sword user and soldier; she was able to insert herself into the Endless Emperor's ranks seamlessly in attempt to assassinate him) Weaknesses: Her time machine cannot be quickly used Notable Attacks/Techniques: Clairen_Up-Special.gif|Flaring Blade used to gain height and damage an opponent Clairen_Neutral-Special.gif|Fiery Grasp used to control and move an opponent Clairen_Passive_Special.gif|Ionized Tip used to deal more damage and stun an opponent Clairen_Down-Special.gif|Energy Field used to throw back an opponent Clairen_Side-Special.gif|Plasma Echo used to deal damage to an opponent and gain mobility *'Parry:' Temporarily becomes invulnerable, stunning opponents who touch her and turning all projectiles around. *'Flaring Blade:' Rises upwards with her blade, gaining height and causing the plasma to flare out to longer distances. *'Fiery Grasp:' Reaches forward with a blazing hand and grabs a target telekineticly. Clairen can then decide to hold the target in place or throw them in a desired direction. *'Ionized Tip:' The tip of her blade is passively ionized. When enemies are struck by it, they will become stunned and be damaged more than normal. *'Energy Field:' If attacked, Clairen unleashes energy. This energy will throw back and damage any opponents nearby, negate the attack that triggered it, and create a persistent forcefield that will destroy projectiles. *'Plasma Echo:' Quickly dashes forward, avoiding terrain and attacks in between her and the target. If an enemy is caught in the dash, they will be bathed in resonant plasma and take massive damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Cats Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters